Palabras que jamás se diran
by Angel-LauraR
Summary: Había dicho que se lo diría, habían quedado en que más tarde finalmente Misaki sabría aquello que tantas otras veces intentó hacerle ver, más no siempre todo puede ocurrir, todo es capaz de torcerse en un momento haciendo finalmente que palabras que deberían decirse jamás sean oídas. Finalmente Saruhiko no podría decirle aquello a Misaki.
1. Fushimi Saruhiko

Hola, soy nueva en este fandom y bueno, traigo una historia de la que se ha convertido en mi pareja favorita de este maravilloso anime y la segunda en mi lista de preferencias.

Esta es un historia que si gusta constará de dos capítulo y que está basada en lo recién ocurrido en el anime.

Espero que guste y por favor si alguien ve algún error o algo en lo que pueda mejorar no duden en decirlo.

 _Dislaimer: K no me pertenece, solo creo situaciones para divertirme y divertir con ellas, más con esta maravillosa pareja que es el Sarumi._

* * *

 _Palabras que jamás se dirán_

Después de despedirse de su amigo, no pudo evitar pensar en sus últimas palabras.

— _¿Quién es el más importante para ti ahora? — había preguntado._

— _Anna — respondió simplemente él, consiguiendo que un nudo se instalara en su estómago_

No sabía de que se extrañaba, siempre había sido así desde que entraron aquel día a HOMRA. Siempre defendía a sus compañeros con su vida, y, aunque hace un instante había arriesgado su vida por él, no podía dejar de desear que cuando hubo preguntado, la respuesta de sus labios hubiera sido un _``Tú, Saru´´_.

En esos momentos no debía pensar en ello. Tenía que creer en aquel chico de anaranjada cabellera, que cuando volviera escucharía aquellas palabras que varias veces había intentado hacerle comprender, siendo todos sus intentos en vano, ya que él, siendo como era jamás había podido entenderle. _Idiota._

Escuchaba pasos a sus espadas, seguramente serían miembros de bajo rango del clan verde. Seguramente moriría allí con su pierna herida, que en aquellos momentos le dificultaba el caminar.

Pudo ver en aquel momento como aquella ninja rubia que antiguamente era miembro de JUNGLE y que él mismo liberó para hacer más fácil su ingreso en el clan verde aparecía por el suelo con su poder. Realmente aquel ingreso de no ser por Misaki habría acabado con su vida por abrir las puertas a su rey Munakata.

Con la ayuda de aquella mujer se levantó y atravesando el suelo de nuevo por la ``vía de escape´´ salieron hacia el exterior, más exactamente a un callejón bastante oscuro a pesar de ser todavía de día.

Un mal presentimiento se instaló en el pecho del de cabello azul petróleo, que giró la mirada hacia la derecha, viendo una luz verde que poco a poco fue haciéndose más y más grande, para finalmente dejar al descubierto a varios miembros de JUNGLE, que al parecer habían sabido de su huída.

Miro a la rubia, pero vio que ésta caminó hacia los verdes, recibiendo en una de sus manos dinero por parte de uno de ellos, para después girar la cabeza y mirarlo con una gran tristeza, y después desaparecer de allí igual a como había llegado.

Vio que aquellas personas iban todas armadas, algunas con armas más débiles y otras más peligrosas.

Al parecer, realmente no saldría vivo de allí. No tenía más cuchillos y su espada fue dejada cuando fingió dejar Scepter 4.

Miró a aquellos que lo matarían sin duda alguna, para después tocar por encima de la ropa el lugar donde tenía aquella marca que un día lo mostraba como miembro de HOMRA, aquella que llenó de quemaduras cuando habló con Misaki aquel día, y que siempre era rascada cuando los recuerdos del anaranjado surcaban su mente.

Estaba cara a su final y aún así solo podía pensar en él…Misaki y las palabras que finalmente no podría decir.


	2. Yata Misaki

Hola de nuevo, vengo por aquí dejando la siguiente continuación.

mary-animeangel: Precisamente aquí ya es imposible eso, al menos en vida, ya que Saru...Bueno, pues eso.

Alice-KuroRabbit: Bueno, como prometí aquí traigo una segunda parte que, al parecer me ha salido más larga de lo que yo pensaba. Sí, todos sabemos que Saruhiko es de Misaki y Misaki de Saruhiko. Como tú dices, son más cannon que nunca. Ahora queda esperar al final y que realmente le diga esas palabras que todos deseamos oír.

Finalmente agradezco no solo a las que han dejado review, sino también a los que han marcado esta historia como favorita o la siguen.

Y ahora sí dejo la última parte.

 _Dislaimer:K no me pertenece, sólo creo situaciones para divertirme y divertir con ellas, más con esta maravillosa pareja que es el SaruMi/Misaru._

* * *

La misión había sido todo un éxito, finalmente Nagare había muerto después de dar una ardua pelea al rey plateado y a la reina roja. Realmente había sido una pelea muy equilibrada, siendo un despiste del rey verde y sus límites de poder los que finalmente hicieran declinar la balanza por los otros dos reyes.

El clan verde finalmente había desaparecido, dejando atrás malos recuerdos y bastantes cadáveres de los participantes de tanto bajo como alto rango de JUNGLE. Solo uno había sobrevivido gracias a la bondad de Anna. Aquel molesto niño que casi mata a Saruhiko estaba vivo con alguna que otra herida leve que en aquellos momentos curaba la rubia.

Lo único malo de aquel panorama era que no solamente el rey verde había perecido, sino que también el rey azul, Munakata estaba muerto. Veía como aquella mujer rubia de grandes atributos era abrazada por Kusanagi que intentaba que se tranquilizara aunque fuera un poco. Según había oído esa mujer era la que finalmente arrebató la vida a Munakata tal como el rey lo hizo con Mikoto, todo para evitar aquella desgracia que ya sucedió hacía años atrás.

Sabía que todos estaban apenados por ello, pero él solo pensaba en Saruhiko y la promesa que le había hecho antes de que él se fuera. ¿Dónde demonios se había metido ese mono?

Decidido a preguntar se dirigió al único que no presentaba a simple vista tristeza. Un hombre de piel bronceada con una cicatriz en el rostro.

— Ey, tú — llamó su atención viendo como una mirada fría como el hielo se posaba sobre él — ¿Dónde está Saruhiko?

— Fushimi Saruhiko — mencionó llevándose una mano al mentón — Nadie lo ha visto.

— Eso es imposible, ya miré dentro y no estaba, ¿dónde demonios lo habéis metido? — inquirió visiblemente cabreado tomándole del cuello de la camisa.

— Ya te lo he dicho chaval, aquí no ha salido. Además si lo hubiera hecho tampoco lo habríamos notado, todos estábamos pendientes del rey.

Finalmente lo soltó, era cierto que no lo habían visto. A lo mejor había salido por alguna salida oculta y al no tener un libre movimiento de su pierna se había quedado quieto esperando a que alguien lo buscara. Sin más demora comenzó a recorrer todos los alrededores, desde las más amplias calles hasta los más minúsculos callejones.

Fue cuando ya casi había acabado que divisó una pequeña luz verde en uno de los callejones. ¿Aún quedaba algún verde suelto?

Se acercó con su arma en mano, sabiendo que aunque ya no tuviera aquel poder de fuego, aquel acero podría servirle contra el desconocido. Pero su sorpresa fue al ver que lo que desprendía esa luz no era ningún verde, sino el PDA de Saru. Lo tomó entre sus manos y alumbró lo profundo del callejón, abriendo los ojos de sobremanera, haciendo que aquel dispositivo cayera al suelo haciendo un ruido sordo.

Corrió hacia aquel cuerpo que tanto conocía y lo tomó entre sus brazos. Su rostro estaba lleno de varias heridas leves, además de que podía verse que de su ojo derecho salía un río de sangre ya coagulada. Su torso estaba marcado por profundas heridas, siendo la más visible la que se divisaba en su pecho, y sus piernas…Sus piernas estaban completamente rotas, signo de la tortura que allí habían hecho para conseguir aquellos puntos tan valiosos para los miembros de JUNGLE.

Abrazó aquel cuerpo con fuerza. No podía haber ocurrido aquello, debía de ser una pesadilla. Saru…Saru debía de estar vivo.

— ¡Saruhiko despierta! — aulló fuera de sí fijando su vista en su rostro libre de gafas — ¡Estúpido mono! ¡¿Cómo me dirás ahora eso que un idiota como yo no puede entender!? — gritó apretujándolo más contra su cuerpo mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a caer — ¡Idiota, Idiota, Idiota! — seguía, atrayendo finalmente la atención de las personas de los tres clanes; plateado, rojo y azul.

Al ver aquella escena la primera en caer fue Seri, que no suficiente con haber perdido a su rey ahora también había perdido a Fushimi. Kusanagi intentó ponerla en pie pero era inútil.

Dos pequeñas figuras se acercaron a él. Al divisarlas pudo ver que eran Anna y aquel niño. Él era el culpable, si no hubiera herido a Saruhiko él no estaría muerto.

— Maldito — musitó tomando el cuello del muchacho en un rápido movimiento — ¡Todo es por tu jodida culpa!

— Misaki, para por favor — habló la pequeña albina posando su mano sobre su hombro —Su muerte no es culpa de nadie.

Sabía que le debía obediencia, pero no podía, no podía hacer caso a aquella orden. Saruhiko había muerto por culpa de aquello. De la ridícula misión encargada por el ex rey azul. Ellos eran los culpables…No…Él era el culpable.

Soltó al chico que miraba la escena con culpabilidad. Realmente eso había sido en parte culpa suya.

El de cabello anaranjado volvió a abrazar con fuerza aquel cadáver.

— Idiota — musitó dejando que sus lágrimas cayeran sobre el cuerpo del menor — Tú eres el más importante para mí Saru — susurró con pesar.

Él jamás podría saber que era aquello que el de pelo petróleo quiso decirle aquel día. Jamás podría siquiera imaginar que aquello que él quería oír era efectivamente lo que Saruhiko quería hacerle entender.

Después de aquello, tanto HOMRA como Scepter 4 fueron finalmente dejados en el olvido, aunque sus miembros seguían juntos. El sueño del rey plateado acabó también aquel día con la destrucción de las slates. Finalmente cada uno hizo su vida, aunque jamás dejaron de estar unidos.

Kusanagi consiguió que Seri aceptara salir con él, y aquella gata se quedó siempre junto a su rey, a pesar de que ya no era ningún rey. Lo mismo ocurrió con Kuro.

Anna sin embargo seguía conectada con todos, siempre siendo acompañada por Sukuna que se había convertido en una gran persona de confianza.

Él, a diferencia del resto, ya no era el mismo. Su espíritu ya no tenía la misma fuerza de antaño. No salía apenas de aquel lugar donde habitaba de nuevo. Aquel sitio donde él y Saru vivieron cuando aún eran adolescentes.

Cada noche tenía un mismo sueño. Su Saru estaba en el, llorando rascándose aquella marca que mostraba que alguna vez fue miembro de HOMRA, y con voz llorosa le decía esas palabras que jamás fueron dichas. Unas palabras que con cada despertar olvidaba, y que siempre deseó recordar, aunque supiera que eran una mentira inventada por su mente, una dulce mentira.


End file.
